


In The Rain

by Delirious21



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Hot, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: No one can fight love.....Our favorite gay bois get some lovin'.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In The Rain

Chromedome couldn’t keep his servos off Rewind. Not now, not after everything they survived, even if they came from different timelines. Or dimensions. It didn’t matter when love consumed them, did it? He looked down on Rewind and smiled, loopy and happy. Rewind sent back a similar grin and tried to smoothly pin his larger partner against one of the industrial air conditioning units on the roof. But as Rewind stepped forward and turned, his and Chromedome’s legs tangled together in an awkward mess and they lost their balance. Rewind landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him, but Chromedome didn’t waste any time attacking his throat with impassioned, desperate kisses. The rain beat down in torrents against their frames. The liquid turned to steam and rose in the night with their pleas for each other. 


End file.
